Bo to baranek był
by jamnioria
Summary: Inspirowana "Rozmowami trumiennymi" i wspomagana kawą, napisałam to... to coś. Prosze o R&R. A co.
1. Chapter 1

— No proszę.

— ...

— Nie milcz mi tu!

— ...

— Mam tego ZAŻĄDAĆ?

— ...

— Powtarzam, nie milcz mi tu!

— ...

— Doigrałeś się.

— ...

— W takim razie, mam tak sobie stać i kontynuować ten jednostronny dialog, a ty...

— MONOLOG.

— I za to cię kocham.

— ...

— Tak, wiem, ty mnie też. Ponawiam proś... znaczy, żądanie.

— ...

— Odezwij się, do jasnej i ciasnej! Bo mi się znudzi i cię ZACIĄGNĘ!

— Ładna dziś pogoda.

— Tak, iście niebiańska. Śnieg i błoto.

— Ano, i wyobraź sobie, że właśnie...

— Bo śnieg jest romantyczny!

— Błoto też, mam rozumieć?

— Zastrzelę cię.

— Niedawno mówiłaś, że mnie kochasz...

— Matko Boska, powiedziałeś to! Nie mogę uwierzyć!

— Jak umierać, to na całość.

— Chcesz powiedzieć, że się zgadzasz?

— Nie, chcę ci delikatnie zasugerować, że sama rozmowa z tobą to dla mnie gehenna.

— Och, jestem wzruszona.

— Jak to dobrze, że nie s...

— Ru, daruj sobie skojarzenia ogrodnicze, dobrze?

— Dobrze, daruję sobie. Ogrodnicze. To na czym skończyłaś?

— Aha! I tu cię mam! Sam przyznaj, nie możesz mi się oprzeć?

—Tak, oczywiście. To JA mam nad tobą przewagę...

— Ach, tak? A jaką, jeśli można wiedzieć?

— Ogólną.

— Przepraszam ja cię bardzo: za bardzo się elokwencją nie popisujesz, wiesz? To ja tu stoję i gadam, a podobno tyś bardziej wykształcony...

— Bo kobiety są gadatliwe...

— ...

— HA. Jak to było, _nie milcz mi tu_?

— Nawet nie próbuj...

— Ja nic nie robię.

— A ja tak. Nawet nie próbuj odmawiać.

— Może nie zauważyłaś, ale właśnie to robię.

— No to czeka cię tak zwane wieczne potępienie.

— Wolę to niż...

— No, powiedz, powiedz!

— Aż _taki_ obłąkany to nie jestem.

— Och jejku jejku, to ty nawet dopuszczasz coś takiego? Obłąkanie?

— Ja tu się do ciebie porównuję, ty personifikacjo kobiecej subtelności.

— No to był tekst dekady.

— Przynajmniej nie milczę.

— A idź ty! Bo cię zwiążę i zaknebluję.

— To by musiało ciekawie wyglądać.

— A tak, bardzo ciekawie! I bądź pewien, że jeśli się nie zgodzisz, zrobię to! Mam w zanadrzu jeszcze jeden szatański plan...

— Jaki, jeśli można wiedzieć?

— Ukarzę cię w sposób sadystyczny i okrutny.

— Mój Boże! Zrobisz mi warkoczyki?!

— Możliwe.

— Perwersja. Nie kobieca subtelność, a perwersja.

— No to już było niesmaczne.

— Ależ oczywiście. I, naturalnie, uraziłem cię.

— To chyba jasne!

— I mam cię teraz na kolanach przepraszać?

— Najlepiej w stroju odświętnym i z naręczem kwiecia w dłoni.

— O, TO by dopiero ciekawie wyglądało. Kiedyś ty mnie widziała w stroju odświętnym? I w dodatku z naręczem kwiecia? W dłoni?

— Właśnie nie widziałam, i chciałabym zobaczyć.

— A jesteś pewna, że to przeżyjesz?

— ...

— Co ma oznaczać ten uśmiech?

— Już ty wiesz, co.

— ...

— Ha! Poddajesz się.

— Tak, tak, oczywiście. I co jeszcze?

— Rrrru.

— ...

— Milczysz! Wymownie milczysz. Przyznaj się, jestem dla ciebie pociągająca!

— Cja.

— Jesteś przeuroczy.

— Raczej nękany. Przez personifikację perwersji.

— Kobieca subtelność jest już nieaktualna?

— Nie już, tylko od dawna.

— Jaka ja jestem zacofana...

— ...

— Przyznaj się, masz ochotę mnie otruć.

— Miałaś kiedyś do czynienia z terminem _marzenie nieziszczalne_?

— Och, ty mój...

— No, słucham. Jakie urocze określenia wynalazłaś tym razem...?

— Coś mi się wydaje, że nie chcesz wiedzieć. Po raz kolejny ponawiam żądanie.

— Po raz kolejny odmawiam.

— Dlaczegóż to? Ranisz me serce...

— To musi być jakaś atrapa... Cheryl, ja po prostu NIE CHCĘ.

— Nie chcesz? Mnie nie chcesz? Mojej czystej, nieskalanej, dziewiczej duszy?

— Czekaj, na początku chyba mówiłaś o kremówkach...

— Brutal! Z takim tekstem, do delikatnej kobiety?

— A może jeszcze cnotliwej i powściągliwej?

— Jak ty mnie znasz...

— No cóż, nawiedzasz mnie od trzech dni...

— No widzisz! Śnieg się roztopi!

— Zapomniałaś o błocie! Serca nie masz...

— Twoja uczuciowość mnie przeraża.

— Chyba raczej zdolności aktorskie.

— Pomyśl. Jesteś dojrzałym mężczyzną.

— A ty dojrzałą kobietą i proszę, z jaką sprawą do mnie przybyłaś.

— Słuszną.

— No tak, jak w ogóle śmiałem w to wątpić...

— Dobrze, w takim razie... Ja nie żądam. Ja rozkazuję. Jestem bezwzględna, nieczuła i okrutna...

— Przestań, to się naprawdę robi zabawne...

— Rrru.

— ...

— Bo przed tobą uklęknę i zacznę cię błagać.

— Sukienkę pobrudzisz.

— Ja cię proszę...

— Prosisz, błagasz – niedługo mi się, nie zważając na płeć, oświadczysz!

— A niech cię!

— Cheryl...

— Tak, słucham?

— Cieszę się. Ja ci radzę – idź sobie do biblioteki i poczytaj.

— Wszystkie książki, których jeszcze nie przeczytałam, to romanse.

— ...

— Znowu milczysz, wiesz?

— Zdążyłem zauważyć.

— Dobrze, nieważne. Wybieraj – warkoczyki, różowe wstążeczki albo...

— A gdzie „wieczne potępienie"?

— Ha, wiedziałam! Przykro mi, specjalnie nie brałam tej opcji pod uwagę...

— No cóż. W ramach umartwiania wybiorę różowe wstążeczki. Istna tortura.

— Jakie zdolności aktorskie? Ty mi tu kłamiesz w żywe oczy, i jeszcze nieudolnie!

— Od warkoczyków włosy się niszczą, od trzeciej opcji psychika, a różowe wstążeczki w gruncie rzeczy nie są takie złe...

— A podobno to ja jestem perwersyjna.

— Niewinna kobieto, aż tak nie lubisz życia?

— Grozisz mi? Ty mi grozisz! Potwór!

— Którego to zapraszasz na...

— HA! PRZYZNAJ SIĘ! Chcesz tego!

— Chciałabyś.

— Ciebie bym chciała, ot co!

— W różowych wstążeczkach?

— Rrru.

— Bo się przestraszę...

— No wiesz ty co! Ja ci tu lubieżnie mruczę, a ty mnie nie dość, że odrzucasz, to i ranisz...

— Przed chwilą byłaś bezwzględna i nieczuła, a jeszcze wcześniej niewinna i nieskalana. Zdecyduj się w końcu. Perwersjo.

— No ale ja cię proszę...

— A ja odmawiam.

— Zmuszę cię!

— Chciałbym to zobaczyć.

— A więc dobrze! Mam się rozebrać!?

— Jeśli ci gorąco...

— ...

— Jesteś załamana i urażona, nieprawdaż?

— I zaraz się rozpłaczę.

— Uprzedzam, nie mam chusteczek.

— Jesteś podły.

— Dziękuję.

— Wobec tego rozbiorę ciebie.

— Dziękuję, nie skorzystam. Mi tam zimno.

— To cię przytulę.

— Ależ spokojnie, mam szalik. I sweter. I rękawiczki.

— A ja piękne oczy okolone długimi rzęsami...

— I wpatrujesz się we mnie błagalnie.

— A jakże.

— I ponawiasz żądanie.

— Już nie próbuj mi wmawiać, że nadal, jak to określiłeś, nie chcesz.

— Jaki ja jestem przewidywalny.

— I pociągający.

— Co ci jest, kobieto? Co chwila porównujesz mnie do kolei...

— Ru. Ja. Chcę.

— A ja nie.

— RU!

— ...

— Powtarzam po raz kolej...

— A widzisz! Znowu ta kolej! Może jeszcze wymyślisz potajemne schadzki kochanków na dworcu kolejowym? A może lepiej na samych torach?

— ...

— A widzisz.

— Jedyną rzeczą, którą widzę, jest twój przesłodki, perfidny uśmieszek. I bielutkie ząbki.

— Jadowe.

— Jak myślisz, czy taki pocałunek byłby trujący?

— Nie, no coś ty. Śmiertelny.

— Wobec tego na TO się zgadzasz? Tylko jeden buziaczek i już na zawsze spokój?

— Komu? Komu ty tę ciemnotę wciskasz? A w buziaczek to ja ci mogę, owszem, przysolić.

— To wspaniale jest, ja w ogóle nie pomyślałam, że zechcesz mię dotknąć! A tu proszę!

— _Pro publico bono_ jestem gotów się poświęcić.

— Boże! Sądzisz, że jestem gehenną całego świata!?

— Jak nie więcej.

— Nie! To nie na moje nerwy! Ty chcesz mnie zranić!

— Nie mam co robić i czasami mi się nudzi...

— Ja tu umrę!

— To szybciutko.

— ...

— Tak, słucham? Czyżbym cię uraził?

— Najdroższy, urażasz mnie dwadzieścia cztery na sie...

— Trzy i trzy siódme.

— Nienawidzę cię.

— I w ramach solidarności z innymi moimi wielbicielami nachodzisz mnie i dręczysz tą niemoralną propozycją? Interesująca forma torturowania.

— Tak, tak. Jasne. Jestem do niczego. Jestem idiotką. Nawet ty mnie nie chcesz...

— ...

— I czego milczysz, brutalna, szowinistyczna męska świnio!? Ty niezidentyfikowana formo życia, ty harpio, ty potworze, ty szujo, ty kanalio, ty łotrze, ty parszywcu, ty, tyyy!!!... I czego milczysz, pytam się!!!

— Zastanawiam się, czy przyznać ci rację, czy, zgodnie z regułami dobrego wychowania, zaprzeczyć i powiedzieć, iż jesteś wspaniała i piękna...

— Ale stwierdziłeś, że nie lubisz kłamać.

— A, możliwe. Na czym to ja skończyłem?

— Że jesteś gotów mnie pocałować dla dobra ogółu.

— Słucham?

— Oj, jakiś ty uparty, ogólnie mówię. Zresztą, naprawdę nie chciałbyś dać mi buzi? Przecież cię pociągam...

— No! A już myślałem, że się nie doczekam, stara, dobra, molestowana do granic możliwości kolej!

— Tak, tak. Bo niby czekałeś. Twój ton jest tak radosny i ciepły, jak płyta nagrobna w zimie.

— Bo jest zima.

— Cja. Przeterminowana.

— W marcu czasami pada śnieg...

— Ale nie pod koniec marca.

— Owszem, pod koniec też.

— Ach, tak, jak ja w ogóle śmiem ci się sprzeciwiać, ty krynico męskiej inteligencji.

— O to to. Zaszyj się w jakimś kąciku i nie zatruwaj mi życia.

— To ty tu jesteś jednostką trującą, ach, te kły jadowe, ach, budzi się we mnie pierwiastek perwersyjny... Swoją drogą, ile ja mam w tym kąciku się zaszywać?

— Jakiś czas, no, może z pięć lat...

— W tym czasie zdążyłabym znaleźć sobie kolejnego mężczyznę, zakochać się i powić dziecię...

— Oczywiście, to wszystko uczynisz będąc w kąciku?

— No, nie, muszę chyba wyjść. Przecież nie będę wić dziecięcia w kąciku...

— W... wić. Ależ oczywiście, że nie. A tak w ogóle to ciesz się, że w kąciku, a nie w szafie.

— Przecież w szafie jest ciasno.

— Ale za to masz ciszę, spokój i swój własny... O widzisz, w szafie też są kąciki... Kompromis!

— Dobrze, że w kącikach nie ma szaf.

— Są, są.

— Chrzanić kąciki, szafy i kąciki przyszafne, wszafne i nazewnątrzszafne. Ru, ja cię PRAGNĘ.

— A szuja, harpia i drań to są według ciebie nowe zwroty grzecznościowe.

— A jakże! Twórczość jest oznaką mojego jestestwa! Mojego istnienia! Mojego czegośtam! Tworzę, więc jestem, czy jakoś tak!

— Ależ oczywiście, że istniejesz. Wyraźnie, realnie i zdecydowanie, a niekiedy nawet z hukiem.

— A ty udajesz, że mnie nie zauważasz... I mnie ranisz.

— A to już przy okazji.

— Przestań!

— To ty ciągle powtarzasz, że cię ranię.

— Przestań, to się nudne robi.

— O, a teraz to...

— Przestań, bo na trzy—cztery, jak tu stoję, zacznę wić to cholerne dziecię!!!

— ...

— O, od razu się jakiś wesoły zrobiłeś. No chodź. Proszę. Będę cię po główce głaskać, za uszkami drapać, co chcesz...

— A później upijesz mnie winem, zaciągniesz do łóżka a na koniec rozpoczniesz umoralniającą pogadankę o skutkach nadużywania alkoholu. Już ja widzę to głaskanie po główce.

— Przyznaj się, chcesz tego...

— Jedyną osobą, która tu czegoś chce, jesteś ty. Ja jestem uosobieniem obojętności.

— No to ci zrobię masaż.

— ...główki.

— Żmija.

— ...

— Ja tu próbuję być miła, a ty...

— Tak, miła. Bardzo miła, jak nieobliczalna, chora na umyśle fetyszystka.

— Mój ty słodki.

— W którym miejscu?

— Chcesz wiedzieć, hm?

— No i znowu ta perwersja. Nie rozumiem cię.

— Za to ja cię rozumiem doskonale. Nie potrafisz się nadziwić nad moim niecodziennym pięknem i inteligencją...

— Szczególnie nad inteligencją. I wyobraźnią. Jak ty mnie nazwałaś? Esencją czego?

— Męskiego piękna.

— No właśnie. Przyznaj się, kto tu jest obłąkany?

— Ty, bo uparcie odmawiasz.

— Uwierz mi, schadzka na torach kolejowych zakończona przypadkową wizytą w twoim łóżku i pogadanką o tym nieszczęsnym alkoholu to NIE JEST szczyt moich marzeń.

— A czemu jesteś przekonany, że tak to będzie wyglądać?

— Bo cię znam.

— To może tak w ramach eksperymentu?

— Co? Schadzka, pogadanka czy...

— Nie, ukochany. RANDKA.

— ...

— Co, co?

— Ubolewam nad twoim nieskończonym kretynizmem. Na te tak zwane randki to chodzą nastolatki w wieku piętnastu lat.

— A czymże jest różnica dziesięciu lat?

— Trzynastu. Kobieto, ty nawet nie wiesz ile ja mam lat!

— Ty za to wykazujesz się zaskakującą nieznajomością tekstów uprzejmych. Ja cię tu odmładzam!

— Aż taki stary jeszcze nie jestem, ażebym tego potrzebował.

— No i masz... Znaczy, przepraszam za urażenie twojej szanownej osoby. I tego rudego wystającego czegoś.

— ...

— Znowu ten morderczy błysk w oku! O, mogę ci służyć krwią, duszą, ciałem, wszystkim!

— Takoż dziękuję bardzo, ale nie. Osobniki podobne mnie wybierają raczej niewinne dziewice.

— A ja nie jestem niewinna? Jestem cholernie niewinna! Jak ta biała lilija, jak ta owieczka ofiarna, jak suknia ślubna... To znaczy nie, wróć, od komunii. Jak opłatek, jak szczeniaczek maluchny, koteczek ledwo uwity... Powity?... Nieważne. Jestem niewinna jak jasny gwint!

— Cheryl, to był baranek, nie owieczka.

------

1726 wyrazów

10358 znaków


	2. Chapter 2

- Gdzieś był, dziadu jeden!

- Pomijając twoje pożałowania godne słownictwo – nad rzeką.

- ...

- No co? Już nie można być nad rzeką?

- Ależ proszę bardzo, bądź sobie nad rzeką, przy rzece, w rzece i nawet pod rzeką możesz być, jak ci się to uda. Mnie ino interesuje to, coś ty robił nad tą rzeką...

- Byłem?

- No już myślałam, że chlupotałeś.

- Że się tak zapytam, po co miałbym chlupotać nad rzeką?

- A, nie, już nic. Pararam.

- Słucham?

- Umuzykalniam się.

- ...

- ...?

- Z jakiego powodu?

- Mam zamiar piać peany na twoją cześć...

- ...z akcentem na „piać"...

- ... jednakowoż muszę trochę poćwiczyć, zanim rzucę cię na kolana moim kunsztem.

- Jakim?

- ... niech cię.

- Niech mnie co?

- Niech cię wszystkie niewiasty świata razem wzięte...

- Ojej?

- ...wychwalają pod niebiosa, znaczy się.

- No, już się przestraszyłem. Tak przy okazji, po co przyszłaś?

- Kcem buziaczka.

- ...idź mi won.

- Ty się w ogóle nie znasz. Jakiś dziwny i nienormalny jesteś.

- Wmawiają mi to od urodzenia, wiesz?

- I co z tego?

- A to z tego, że twoje zdanie mi WISI I POWIEWA.

- Powiewa to ci...

- Nie masz aby skłonności samobójczych?

- A idź mi, cały jesteś głupi.

- Taktaktak. Oczywiście.

- A tak a propos wiszenia, pomalujesz mi jaja?

- ...

- Ta mina była warta poświęcenia. Mówiłam o pisankach.

- WIEM, że mówiłaś o pisankach!

- Ahaaaa... To dlatego tak tobą miotnęło?

- Nic mną nie miotnęło, ty krynico neologizmów, ja po prostu nie maluję pisanek.

- Nie?

- Nie.

- No to będę charyzmatyczną dziewoją o delikatnych rysach, która cię wtajemniczy w sztu...

- Nie, dziękuję. I w którym miejscu ty jesteś charyzmatyczna?

- Wszędzie. Nie pamiętasz, jaka byłam w dzieciństwie?

- ...

- Co, co?

- Nic. Zastanawiam się czy taktownie powiedzieć, że nieokrzesana, czy porównać cię do młodego nosorożca...

- Tyyyy!...

- Tak też właśnie myślałem. A teraz idź sobie radośnie popląsać na łące i pozbierać kwiatuszki.

- Ja nie pląsam.

- Racja, ty się miotasz.

- Ja TAŃCZĘ.

- O. A to mi nowość.

- Och, idź, bo cię tymi ręcami uduszę...

- Nie to że mam coś przeciwko, ale czym się jeszcze dusi, jak nie rękoma?

- E... żelazną dziewicą?

- ...

- A ty myślisz że ja co, mam prywatny salonik tortur?

- Ty już sama w sobie jesteś salonikiem tortur.

- Ach tak?

- I to przenośnym.

- To w takim razie co się robi żelazną dziewicą, hm?

- O, nic specjalnego...

- A, ze niby stoi tak do dekoracji? Bo ja myślałam, że kłapie.

- C... co kłapie!

- No dziewica. Żelazna.

- ...

- Ojej no. To takie straszne?

- Nie, jeśli cię nie słucham. Tak, jeśli wyobrażę sobie przybraną w różowe tiule Cheryl, radośnie kłapiącą sobie narzędziem tortur.

- A podobno to ja mam spaczoną wyobraźnię...

- Nie, ty masz wszystko spaczone.

- Napij się wiśniówki, nie lubiem ciem. A tak w ogóle to co z tą randką?

- ...

- Ha. I kto tu komu będzie jaja malował? No kto?

- ...

- Tak, wiem, to było straszne. Życiowa trauma dla mojej mordeczki. Chodź, przytulę cię do piersi.

- Jak łasiczkę? Nie, dziękuję. I nie mam mordeczki, tylko TWARZ.

- No tak, to tylko ja mam czajnik.

- Nareszcie się rozumiemy.

- Chodź, pomalujesz mi jajuńka i się odstresujesz.

- Cicho siedź! Niczyich jaj nie będę dotykał! Tym bardziej malował!

- Tak, to zdecydowanie jest trauma.

- Idź sobie z tą traumą jaja malować.

- ...

- ...

- ...bu. Chlip.

- ...

- Ru, ja tu chlipię.

- ...

- Ekhem. JA TU CHLIPIĘ.

- No i?

- Tulnij mnie.

- Sama się tulaj z jajami.

- Boże drogi, ty jesteś o mnie zazdrosny!

- Tak, nie mam co robić.

- No widzę chyba! Jesteś zazdrosny o mój związek!

- Z jajami? Ciekawa tradycja. Twoja matka też tak?

- Masz na myśli malowanie pisanek? Tak, ona też.

- Znaczy że jesteś w połowie kurą.

- A nie.

- Czemu?

- Bo to były jaja kogucie.

- Koguty, jeśli jeszcze nie posiadłaś tej wiedzy, w co nie wątpię, bo niby kto miał ci powiedzieć, dzieciątko biedne, omójboże chyba zapłaczę nad twoim strasznym losem, jaj nie znoszą.

- Ale ten zniósł, a ja mam w sobie niesamowity, nieodparty męski urok.

- Związki z mężczyznami mnie nie interesują, a już na pewno z półmężczyznami.

- Więc wolisz dziewczyny?

- Nie.

- No to co ty lubisz?

- ŚWIĘTY SPOKÓJ.

- Nie o to chodzi. Jaka jest twoja orientacja, ee, seksualna?

- Żadna.

- ...co?

- Nie lubię, jak mi coś brzęczy na uchem.

- To znaczy, że jesteś... ASEKSUALNY?

- ...możliwe.

- O Jezu...

- A możesz stąd iść?

- NIE!

- Ach, nie? A co zamierzasz zrobić?

- Nawrócę cię.

- Na co niby?

- Na kobiety.

- Z nieodpartym męskim urokiem?

- Nie, z dziewczęcym błyskiem w oku.

- No to już by było straszne, budzisz się w nocy, a nad łóżkiem dyszy ci nosorożec, przy okazji błyskając oczkami.

- I kłapiąc dziewicą.

- I kłapiąc.

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...

- ...no co? Znowu cię zraniłem?

- Nie. Zrobiło mi się jakoś melancholijnie.

- No, to podziwiam. Nie dalej jak dwa dni temu mówiłaś, że mamy wiosnę.

- Ale wtedy padał śnieg!

- A teraz nie pada.

- I właśnie dlatego zrobiło mi się melancholijnie!

- Ale mamy WIOSNĘ! Kwiatuszki kwitną, ptaszki śpiewają, jaja aż się proszą o malowanie...

- Ach! Czy chcesz zwrócić moją uwagę na to wiosenne piękno tylko dlatego, ze pragniesz mego szczęścia?

- W życiu by mi to do głowy nie przyszło. A pragnę, żebyś się stąd jak najszybciej wyniosła.

- ...

- O, pszczoła.

- ...naprawdę?

- Tak. Pszczółka bardzo wiosen...

- A! Ratuj mnie, mężczyzno! Ja się pszczół boję!...

- A kto w wieku pięciu lat biegał przy ulach? Bzycząc w dodatku?

- Eee. Moje pszczołofilne alter ego?

- Które teraz już wyparowało?

- Nie, teraz cała jestem antypszczelna.

- O, dwie...

- A! No mówię, ratuj mnie!

- Jak? I nie drzyj się, bo one tego nie lubią.

- Skąd ty wiesz, co one lubią, a co nie?

- Lubią kwiatuszki. Nie lubią drących otwory gębowe wariatek. I...

- ...ee. To do ciebie leci...

- Ach, tak? To chciałbym ci powiedzieć, tak mimochodem, że uniemożliwiasz mi jakikolwiek ruch.

- Aaa... I czego one tam nie lubiły jeszcze?

- Cheryl, chodźmy stąd.

- Uuu, bois siem pscułek?

- ...

- A! Ratun...!

- ...więc jednak stąd chodźmy.

- Gdzie?

- Bo ja wiem? Pod drzewo?

- Bo pod drzewem nas nie dorwą!

- Pszczoły to nie dinozaury, ukąszą ci tylko i zdechną!

- Czemumnie?

- Bo ja jestem...

- No, no?

- O, trzy pszczółki...

- A! RATUN...!

- Cicho siedź, ludzie patrzą! Nie będę się błaźnić z powodu jakiejś głupiej dzie...

- Ale ona mnie chce uuugryyyyyźć!

- Pszczoły nie gryzą, tylko KĄSAJĄ.

- No to ukąąąąsaaaaaać!

- Ukąsić...

- A kogo obchodzą te cholerne reguł...

- Cicho bądź, mówię chyba!

- Nie będę cicho, bo tobie się tak podoba!

- No to cię ukąsi i już!

- Sam jesteś _i już_! Ja się boję!

- Patrz, poziomki!

- Na drzewach nie rosną poziomki, ty...

- PATRZ, SZERSZEŃ.

- Aaaaa niekocham cię!

- W porządku, ale po co włazisz na to drzewo?

- Ja włażę? Ja nie włażę! Opieram się tyl... Ratunku!

- Rany boskie, uspokoisz się? Jak przestaniesz się drzeć, to odlecą (i może nie wrócą lotem koszącym).

- Łatwo ci mówić! Ja nie jestem taka jak ty!

- No więc?

- Co no więc?

- E, już nic.

- ...

- ...

- Jak przeżyjemy, pomalujesz mi te jaja?

- Nie. I niby dlaczego mielibyśmy nie przeżyć?

- Bo one... fruwają...

- No, tańczyć to ci nie będą, przykro mi bardzo.

- Aaa-ale mogły mnie ukąsić.

- ...

- Co? Mówiłam ci tysiąc razy, nie milcz?

- Dlaczego?

- Bo mnie tym wprawiasz w zakłopotanie. I robi mi się przykro.

- Ha.

- ...bu.

- Aara tak w ogóle, z jakiego powodu ci przykro?

- Bo się nie odzywasz...

- ...no to chyba dobrze...

- ...a masz naprawdę seksowny głos, słowiczku.

- ...

- ...teraz też mi smutno.

- O, pszczółka.

- A! ...a? Jaka pszczółka? Żadnej nie ma.

- Widzisz? Zamknęłaś się, na chwilę co prawda, i poleciały.

- Poleciały!

- Cicho, bo znowu się zdenerwują.

- ...

- ...

- Wiesz, że mnie wykorzystujesz dla własnych korzyści?

- Słucham?

- Ja milczę. Bo mi kazałeś. To jest szantaż...

- Wiesz co, chodź lepiej te jaja malo... te kwiatki pozrywać...

- Pokłapać dziewicą...

- Pokłapać...

- ...

- Tak w ogóle, to oficjalnie się na ciebie obrażam. I wiem, że nie jest ci przykro, bo mnie nie kochasz, a w ogóle to ja ciebie też nie kocham i jesteś podły i straszysz mnie szerszeniami i osami i pszczołami i w ogóle jesteś takiiiiiiiiiim męskim szowinistą. O.

- Co mówiłaś? Wybacz, nie dosłyszałem...

- ŻE MASZ ŁADNE OCZY.

- Wiem. A tak przy okazji, to naprawdę moglibyśmy już się od tego drzewa oddalić, bo się ludzie patrzą.

- No to niech się patrzą, męski potworze.

- Z ładnymi oczami. Oczyma. Nieważne. I dzieci też się patrzą.

- No to może chodźmy.

- No to idziemy. Skąd ty wytrzasnęłaś to kłapanie?

- Czym?

- Żelazną dziewicą.

- A, bo tak jakoś. Poza tym... a nie.

- Co?

- Nic.

- Ach. Rozumiem. To było bardzo elokwentne.

- Pomyślałam sobie, że słówko DZIEWICA może cię zainteresować.

- Ja naprawdę nie chcę wiedzieć, o co ty mnie posądzasz.

- O nic cię nie posądzam, a poza tym...

- A poza tym jak już się coś w tę dziewicę włoży, to to nie wyjdzie i trzeba wyjmować kawałkami. Albo, co gorsza, zeskrobywać.

- Czemu co gorsza?

- Bo jak ktoś nie wyjmie wystarczająco szybko, to się rozłoży.

- Rozłożone trzeba zeskrobywać?

- Nie wiem, jeszcze tego nie robiłem. Ty się dowiedz.

- O, już sobie wyobrażam: na obiad poślubny podaję ci własnoręcznie zeskrobane zwłoki...

- ...a ja jako klasyczny przykład wiernego żonie męża stwierdzam, że źle przysmażone i za tłuste...

- Właśnie zepsułeś mi piękną wizję. Chciałam cię otruć.

- A później zawiązać oczy białą jak śnieg serwetką, przykuć do kaloryfera i, złowieszczo zakłapawszy dziewicą (żelazną, oczywiście), zmasakrować tak, że nikt mnie nie pozna. Słodkie te twoje wizje.

- Tak, szczególnie ten moment z kłapaniem był dramatyczny.

- Ha. W każdym razie... Jesteś świadoma, że nadal jesteśmy obserwowani?

- A co ty tak ciągle wyskakujesz z tym patrzeniem? Jakiś kompleks masz czy co?

- Nie, tylko boję się, że tej nocy z szafy wylezie mi jakieś straszydło i powie mi, że ślicznie wyglądam z potarganymi włosami.

- A, pamiętam! Fajną miałeś wtedy minę, nie powiem...

- Pod tytułem „Seryjny morderca po setce"...

- A to nie „Przy święconce"?

- przy święconce to zaraz będzie, jak oni się nie przestaną ga... OŻESZKU...!

- Mamo, i czego się tak drzesz? Co się stało?

- Ubranie. Moje ubranie.

- No co z nim? Co prawda masz je na sobie, co jest ich największą wadą, ale...

- JEST BRUDNE. O, TU.

- Ojejku, wiosenne błotko nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodziło...

- Zaraz ja zaszkodzę tobie.

- I o co ci chodziło z tym orzeszkiem?

- Nie chcesz wiedzieć.

- Naprawdę nie chcę?

- No przecież jesteś cnotliwym dziewczęciem…

- ...kłapiącym. Nigdy o tym nie zapominaj.


End file.
